Pokemon A Second Chance For The Chosen One
by PskyTitan
Summary: After Ash loses yet another league and girl he loves, he decides to go off to train for a while. He trains along side all his Pokemon to master his own powers. Ash befriends every legendary including Arceus. Arceus grants Ash another chance as he wins a war against Team Cipher and that's just the beginning of his journey as he will go through everything again but with a twist.
1. Prologue

**_AN: _**

**_Psky: Well, I might need to clear a few things up about this story._**

**_1)_****_I intend to write all the movies again (except the black and white movies with Zekrom and Reshiram) but uploaded apart from the main story._**

**_2)_****_I will be keep to as close as cannon with a few of my own ideas thrown in.(ex. Ash catches more Pokémon including legendaries, a few OCs, and skipping some filler stories)_**

**_3)_****_Time travel will be in here so if things get confusing blame it on time travel._**

**_4)_****_Ash will have "powers" and he will restore his friends memories(eventually… maybe… or not) but no one will know of him unless they research him, in other words, everyone will treat him like a noob._**

**_Ash: Get on with it!_**

**_Psky: *sweatdrops* Okay, Okay. I get it. Next are the character ages, the legend and disclaimer._**

-ooo-

Ash-17(After Time skip 29)

Serena-16 Clemont-17

Bonnie-10 Delia-37

Prof. Oak- 59 Tracey-18

-ooo-

"Hi"-Normal Speech

"_Hi"-_Pokémon Speech

_'_Hi'-Telepathy/Aura Speech

'**What the..?**'-Thoughts

Hello – Computerized Speech

**_An: _**\- Author's Notes

_Timeskip_

**Scene change**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any affiliated items to it.

-ooo-

**_Prologue:_**

The World of Pokémon, a magical land filled with creature of many shapes, sizes, and powers. They are found anywhere on this planet, most people have them as pets, others as friend and some as tools. Right now we find ourselves with a raven-haired sixteen year old boy and electric mouse. The name of this boy is Ash Ketchum and his friend/brother for life, Pikachu. They had just lost in the finale of the Kalos League.

"Man!" Ash said as he hit the bed sitting," I can't believe we lost another league, huh Pi."

"_Ash, you know that there is always another chance in other leagues right"_said Pikachu trying to console his best friend.

"Yeah, I know Pikachu" Ash sighed, "It's just I wanted to tell Serena how I felt but . . .hehh."

"_Hey, don't let that stop you. Just tell her how you feel or it's going to be the same thing as May and Dawn all over again._"Pikachu advised.

"You're right, Pikachu. I can't let a loss stop me from doing what I want." Ash said as he jumped off his bed and went running with Pikachu in his arms to where Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are.

**Pokémon Center Rest Area(15 min before Ash appears)**

"Hey guys. . . Where's Ash?" asked Serena looking around worriedly.

"Don't worry Serena, I'm sure he is fine, but might need to be alone for a little bit" reassured Bonnie.

"Hey, look it's Calem, the boy that beat Ash. I wonder what he wants?" said Clemont curiously.

"Ummm. . . Excuse me but is that you Serena?" asked Calem shyly.

"Yes, my name is Serena."Serena answered,"Do I know you?"

"Of course you know me, when you moved in we were neighbors!"exclaimed Calem."Well, I wanted to tell you something important."

"That was you! It really has been a long time then hasn't it. . So, what did you need to tell me?"asked Serena.

"I need to tell you in private so could you come with me for a moment."Calem said as he beckoned her to follow him.

"Sure." she said as she stood from the sofa and followed him outside.

**Pokémon Center Rest Area(Ash arrives)**

"Hey guys! Wait… Where's Serena?"Ash said running out of breath.

"She's outside with Calem but. ."Bonnie started as Ash Dashed outside. Clemont could only sweatdrop at the scene.

"_Hey, Bonnie, where did big bro Pikachu go?_"Dedenne asked. Of course nobody knew what he said.

**Pokémon Center Outside(With Serna and Calem)**

"Serena. . . . . What I wanted to tell you is that I love you, ever since I first met you I knew you were the one for me and . . . . . What I am trying to tell you is that would you be my girlfriend?" Calem asked with a bit of hope.

'**I love Ash… Don't I? Well it's not like he is ever going to notice my feelings. Well I do admit I did have a crush on him, soooo why not' **thought Serena.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend Calem." said Serena sure of her decision. Little did she know of the raven-haired Kanto native standing a few meters from where the scene played out. Calem and Serena slowly leaned into each other as their lips meet kissing each other. Ash's eyes started to water as he stepped back onto a branch alerting them of his existence. Calem and Serena quickly turn around to see Ash Starting to make a run for it with Pikachu comforting his friend.

"ASH! Wait. . . . ."Serena called towards Ash but her words fell on deaf ears.

**Inside Pokémon Center**

"_Come on Ash we will find someone for you one day._"Pikachu tried to cheer up his buddy.

Ash didn't say a thing as he ran past Bonnie and Clemont and just kept running towards his room.

"What do you that was about, Bonnie?"asked Clemont. Bonnie just shrugged as she resumed playing with Dedenne. Just as Clemont sat down Serena came in with her arms around Calem's arm.

"Do you guys know why Ash came in running after he saw me and Serena kiss?" Calem asked.

Realization hit Clemont like one of his inventions."So that was what that was about. . ." Clemont muttered to himself, "Yes, I actually know why he was like that. He is heart-broken but by the looks of it, this isn't his first time experiencing it." Clemont explained cryptically.

"Why would he. . ." Serena started as she realized what he was saying."But I thought . . . .he didn't like me. . . . like that." Serena said between sobs. Calem suddenly felt very guilty, not only did he beat Ash in the finals of the league but also took away the person he loved but he wouldn't dump Serena for a reason like that.

**Pokémon Center (Back in Ash's room)**

"Hey . . .Pikachu, it happened again didn't it?" Ash asked as he let a dry chuckle escape.

"_Ash, please don't worry about it there are a lot of girls who love you. Please don't let this stop you, I mean you tried to punch a psychic legendary Pokémon in the face before and even that didn't stop you." _Pikachu said. (AN: Ash can only get the general idea of what Pikachu is saying)

"It's still going to be difficult to face her tomorrow when we leave. By the way, what do you want to do? I mean we have gone through every region. Man I really wish I had a second chance to redo my journey. Well, we might as well train for a while but where." Ash told Pikachu.

'You could come with me' a voice suggested in Ash and Pikachu's mind, startling them both and causing Ash it fall down from the bed. Ash just looked at Pikachu and said, "Owww. . ." he muttered,"You heard that right Pikachu?" Pikachu just nodded to his friend.

'You don't remember me? I am hurt, truly' the voice said feigning hurt emotions. 'It's me, Mewtwo. Do remember me now?'

"Wow. I didn't think I would hear from you after Unova…"Ash said stunned.

'What do you mean? The last time we met was in Johto.' Mewtwo said bewildered.

"That must have been a different Mewtwo then…"Ash muttered to himself, "Anyway, I will take you on your offer."

'Okay, when you get to Pallet Town ask the professor if you could take all your Pokémon and you better say good-bye to everyone since you might not see them anymore, for a long time that is.' Mewtwo said.

"I will, well good night then."Ash said before getting onto the bed and falling asleep.

'Good night Ash. I'll see you soon.' Mewtwo said.

**Next Day(At the Airport Ash arrived at)**

"It been a fun time you guys. I probably won't see you again, so this is goodbye for good." Ash said sadly.

"What do you mean? We'll see each other again, right?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, we will see each other sometime..." Clemont said sniffling trying to put on a brave face for Bonnie.

"What are you doing after this, Ash?" Serena asked holding back her own tears.

"I'm going to. . .", Ash started, "train somewhere for a while. Have fun and follow your dreams." "Pika. . . ." Pikachu added sadly.

After Ash said that he turned around and went to his airplane with Pikachu firmly on his shoulder, waving and not looking back.

"Bye." Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena said simultaneously.

**Pallet Town (Ash has arrived)**

"Ahh.. It's good to be back even though we won't be here for long, right Pikachu?" Ash said to his best friend.

"_Sure is. . I hope your mom has some ketchup with her._" Pikachu said.

"All you can think about is ketchup Pikachu." Ash replied.

"_Of course! It's heaven in a bottle!_"Pikachu said returning to his daydream.

"Hey! Mom! Where are you?!"Ash yelled out as he reached his home.

"Ash is that you? Oh! Hold on, I have to open the door."Ash's mom yelled. The door unlocked and Ash's mom enveloped him in a big hug, suffocating him.

"Mum. . . . I can't. . . . breathe." Ash managed to say in with limited air.

"Oh! Sorry dear. I'm just so glad to see you. Are you hungry? Did you change your und-""MOM! Yes to both of those questions."Ash answers quickly.

_After Lunch_

"Mom, I got you a present." Ash said.

"What is it dear?" Delia said curious.

"Well, here it is."Ash said as he pulled out a Luxury ball and called out a black messy-haired dog-like Pokémon with a white face, bluish nose, and red eyes."Fuur" the Pokémon calmly called out.

"Mom, this Pokémon is called Furfrou and this one is a shiny." Ash stated.

"But . . . . Why Ash?" Delia questioned.

Ash's mood darkened slightly before he started speaking, "Mom *sigh* I'm leaving to go training but I'll try to send letters every once in awhile. Please tell all my friends that I'm leaving to train and that's why I am giving you Furfrou. I plan on leaving tomorrow and if I find dad, I will make him come back home." Ash gave a small smile to his mom as he finished speaking.

"Don't worry about me dear go on and get stronger." Delia said teary eyed as she thought '**He has a lot of his father in him**'

_The Next Morning_

"Professor Oak! Are you here?!" Ash called out.

"Hi Ash, the professor is in the back. I'll take you to him." Tracey said after he open the door to the lab. "So Ash what are you doing here?" Tracey asked.

"I'll tell you and Prof. Oak together, okay?"Ash said and Tracey nodded understanding the logic. Ash spotted the professor and got his attention.

"Prof. Oak, I am going to go train somewhere and I am taking ALL of my Pokémon with me and I may not return for a while. Also, don't ask why I am doing this." Ash said sternly.

"Okay Ash." Prof. Oak said quite confused at what brought this upon.

"Thank you professor."Ash said calmly. 'Mewtwo. Me, Pikachu, and my Pokémon are ready. You can teleport us now.' Ash told Mewtwo. Ash and his Pokémon left, only leaving behind a note explaining how he disappeared.

**New Island**

Ash released every single one of his Pokémon before going to get the Pokémon he left behind and started to explain what they were going to do. All the Pokémon understood Ash and were more than happy to follow Ash. Ash introduced all of his Pokémon to Mewtwo.

"Guys, this is Mewtwo and we will be staying on this Island for a while but in the mean time I am going to train along side with you guys and try to take out all of the criminal organizations left or find out where they are at least." Ash told his Pokémon and they were shocked at Ash's declaration but quickly snapped out of it and called out in happiness. "But who is going to train me? I guess Riley and the Riolu I meet in the Lucario Kingdom could help me." Ash said to himself. "Okay, Let's get started!" Ash yelled while

_12 years Later_

Ash had been through a lot the past twelve years. His appearance hasn't changed drastically but his Auburn eyes now have bluish tint in them, his hair was still as messy as when he was a teen but since it was longer it looked less messy, he still had his lightning bolt birthmarks on his cheeks and all his baby fat disappeared over the years as he started to gain muscles. He wasn't overly muscular as he was around 6 feet 5 inches tall. He still kept contact with his mom and sent pictures every so often of him and his Pokémon and she would send him a new pair of clothes every year for his birthday. His most recent pair was a dark blue overcoat with a collar that could cover half his face, combat boots, blue jeans that weren't baggy but didn't cut off circulation to his legs, a black shirt that clung on to his muscles and a black hat with a red pokeball symbol. Ash's Pokémon all decided to evolve to their final evolution even Pikachu who is now Raichu. The Riolu that helped train Ash was now a Lucario and it was now with Ash as his Pokémon. The most surprising fact is that Ash is friends with Arceus and the rest of the legendaries and some of the legendaries taught Ash how to be a psychic, transform, use aura to block other psychics/psychic attacks, how to control his own age, and use Pokémon moves.

'Master?' Lucario asked, 'Are you ready? Lord Dialga and Lord Arceus are waiting. Oh, and Lord Arceus wants to ask a favor of you.'

"Yes Lucario, I am ready. Arceus, you heard me right?" Ash said. Ash was teleported to the Hall Of Origins as his answer.

'Hello, Ash. I need to ask you to do something very dangerous.' Arceus said to Ash.

"What is it this time? Having to take down a criminal organization that turns Pokémon into shadows and stopping a war at the same in the past." Ash said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

'Actually, yes. You are going back in time with my help to end the Kanto-Cipher War. You need to stop a man by the name of Mirror B.' Dialga spoke this time genuinely surprised at how Ash was right in his sarcastic comment.

"Wait. . . . . What did you say?!" Ash screamed, "But who will go with me?"

'I will be going with you but only in mind and those who will be going with you are Raichu, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Mewtwo.' Arceus said, 'Now I'll see you then. Bye!' and with those last words, Ash and his Pokémon vanished back in time.

**_AN: _**

**_Psky: So, how was it? This is the first fanfic I've written and I know I made some mistakes that I hope to fix with practice. Please tell me what you think about it just nothing to harsh, alright? And thank you for read this. Hope you read more. Oh and my name is pronounced like "Sky" (the P stands for phantom)_**

**_Ash: Yeah Yeah, they get you now let them leave._**

**_Psky: But I just wanted to say a few things. . ._**

**_*Starts to silently sob in the non-existent corner*_**

**_Mewtwo: Ash! Look what you did.*sigh* Apologize now._**

**_Ash: Sorry._**

**_Psky:*Appears next to Ash and slings arm over his shoulder* No problem! *Smiles sadistically* I'll just get you back in the next chapter._**

**_Ash:*Pales instantly* Oh no . . ._**

**_Mewtwo:*chuckles* Well, we should say goodbye now._**

**_All Three: Till next time, good-bye!_**


	2. The Years In Between

**_AN:_**

**_Psky: Hmm, I've been thinking . . ._**

**_Ash: About what?_**

**_Psky: If I should add a love interest or not._**

**_Ash: Wait, you weren't going to have a love interest in the first place._**

**_Psky: I'll think about it later but for now we should get on with the story._**

**_Ash: Please I don't want to die yet.*on knees begging*_**

**_Psky: Oh shut up. You've died like three times, one more couldn't be too much and besides this is not going to be about the war._**

**_Ash: Don't forget you don't you don't own me or anything Pokémon!_**

-ooo-

Ash-29 (Flashback ages 17, 22, 27)

Riley-25

-ooo-

"Hi"-Normal Speech

"_Hi"-_Pokémon Speech

_'_Hi'-Telepathy/Aura Speech

'**What the..?**'-Thoughts

"Hello"– Computerized Speech

**_An: _**\- Author's Notes

_Timeskip/Flashback_

**Scene change**

-ooo-

**_The Years In Between:_**

'**Huh, what's going on?' **Ash thought to himself.

'Well Ash, we are currently traveling through time and we are trying to make as safe as possible to go back and not destroy time in the process. I thought I told you about this a while ago. Hmm, just relax while we work here.' Arceus told Ash.

"Sure, I'll just meditate for a while." Ash informed

_Flashback (First year of training)_

"Okay guys, I'm going to need a ride to Sinnoh to pick up a few friends. Who wants to take me?" Ash asked his group of Pokémon. A two wings and a claw went up.

"Okay, I'll ride on Charizard, Pigeot and Staraptor, Return." Ash ordered. "Let's go!"

"CHARR" Charizard roared as he took off flying.

* * *

**Iron Island**

"Hey, Lucario! Can you come over here for a second?" A man about 5'11 wearing a blue suit jacket, black pants and shoes, and on top of his head, a blue fedora type hat called Riley said.

'Yes Master?' Lucario said as he arrived.

"Prepare to leave; I have a feeling we are going to start training a student soon and I have nothing to teach you anymore so stop calling me master." Riley told Lucario.

'Yes I will . . . . Master' Lucario said as he turned around running to prepare.

"Argh . . . I wonder who is coming though?" Riley said to himself.

"ZAAARDD!" Charizard roared surprising Riley who just screamed indignantly.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ash laughed, "Heh, I didn't know that someone could scream that high. Anyway, How ya doin' Riley?"

"Not funny," Riley said embarrassed, "I'm doing fine but why are you here? Lucario, I know you are hiding behind the bolder. You can come out now." Lucario came out trying to keep a straight face after seeing Riley act like that.

"Riley*deep breath* I am here to ask you to come train me on my friend's island, so will you?" Ash asked fidgeting slightly.

"Of course. It would be my honor to train someone with such pure aura." Riley replied.

"YES!" Ash yelled excitedly, "Wait, we have to go pick up a friend of mine in Lucario Kingdom first."

"Sure, let's go." Riley said.

"Alright, come on out Pigeot" Ash called out, "Pigeot, I want you carry Riley here alongside us while we fly, okay?"

* * *

**Lucario Kingdom**

'**I sure miss Ash. He was a nice person and his aura was really strong for someone who wasn't even trained.**' A blue jackal-like Pokémon thought.

"Riolu, can you come over here for a second, I need to ask you something." An old man said. The Pokémon known as Riolu sprints over to the old man.

"Do you want to off with the boy who saved you a while ago?" the old man asked seriously. Riolu nods his head instantly to signify that he does.

"Hmm. . . It seems you don't have to wait much longer then." Riolu's caretaker said cryptically. As Riolu was going to ask a Charizard and Pigeot arrived in front of them.

"Riolu, it's great to see you again!" A familiar voice to Riolu said.

'Ash! It really is you. Can I come with you, please?!' Riolu asked excitedly.

"Actually that is what I can here to ask you but is it fine for you to leave?" Ash questioned.

"Actually young man, it is fine for him to leave as long as it is with an Aura Guardian trainee." Riolu's caretaker answered

"Okay then, Riolu welcome to the family."Ash said as he pulled out a pokeball. Riolu tapped it and was caught without resistance. Ash let Riolu out and said, "Riolu do you want to stay out like Pikachu and ride on top of Staraptor on the way back to my friend's island."

'I'll stay out.' Riolu answered briefly.

"Okay, Staraptor time to fly!" Ash called out Staraptor and told him to carry Riolu to the island.

* * *

**New Island**

'Ash didn't tell you how to train did he?' Mewtwo said while sighing afterward. 'I'll tell you then; First, you wake up at 6 am and eat breakfast until 6:30 then you start wor-' 'Mewmew! Where are you?' a playful female voice called out.

'Mew, what have I said about calling me THAT?!' Mewtwo yelled at the pink cat legendary.

'Don't.' Mew started. 'But you have funny reactions when I do.' Mew finished with a giggle.

'As I was saying; at 6:30 you start working on stamina by running around the island, except the Tauros. At 7 am you all start working on creating new move combos in single and double battles, at 9 you work on putting more power behind your moves until 10 when you start working on learning new moves and at 12 we take a break to eat Ash's cooking but don't worry I'll help him until he gets better at it. At 2 we start to teach Ash a few Pokémon moves as he is capable of learning through his aura but stick to physical moves for now. At 5 we eat dinner and at 6 pm we work on endurance until 9. At 9 pm we get ready to sleep.' Mewtwo finished up.

'Mew why did you come here?' Mewtwo asked as Ash's Pokémon started to train.

'I wanted to play with Ash. Daddy told me he was here with you.' Mew replied while flipping in the air. Mewtwo just sighed as he started to train as well.

_Fifth year of Training_

"Wow, Ash I don't know what to say. You mastered the uses of aura in five years with your power level being too high to count." Riley said shocked at how Ash progressed.

'But what do you say his power level is at?' Lucario said while snickering.

"I have to say it's over nine thousand!" Riley yells.

'What?! Nine thousand, that's not possible!' Riolu said. Lucario just broke down laughing, leaving everyone except Wartortle was confused.

"Anyway, I just want to let you know I'm going to take down another Rocket base but I am confused on what Mewtwo meant by Calem isn't what he seems." Ash informed, "See ya!"

"Charizard, Let's go!" Ash called.

**Celadon Game Corner**

"Why do they have these panels on the floor? It only makes you spin until you hit another panel or a wall." Ash questioned himself, "I'll just teleport myself to the staircase but that will probably be the furthest I can teleport myself right now. Thank Arceus that no one is on this floor right now." And with that Ash teleports and starts to walk down the stairs to the bottom floor until he feels an emotion. "What is it? It feels like it's scared but what Pokémon is it? I should go check it out quickly." Sprinting, Ash heads in the direction of the Pokémon.

"Where are you?" Ash asked nobody. Running up to a door, he decided to break it down and the first thing he sees is a Ralts inside of a cage. "Hold on Ralts, I'll get you out of there but I need to hurry before anyone else comes here." Ash quickly destroyed the cage and said, "Just go inside this pokeball and you'll be safe." The Ralts sensed his emotions and went inside the Pokéball without hesitation. Ash then heard footprints and decided to run into the into the storage closet.

"The boss told us to get rid of all the data on the computers here but I wonder why?" a rocket grunt says.

"I heard it's because of an experiment that got away. The boy who was being used was only for a year here until he somehow gained control of the powers implemented in him." another rocket grunt answered.

"What's this kid's name? I wouldn't want to meet him after what our team put him through." grunt 1 said.

"Something like Caleb or Balen or was it Calem? I don't remember." said grunt 2.

'**What?! Calem! I didn't know about this and I wonder what powers they were talking about?**' Ash thought confused.

"We have to wait here until the data is fully deleted, so I might as well tell ya. He can alter memories and emotions but I tell you it's freaky to know someone like that exist and might have meet but not have any idea we did." grunt 2 said.

"10% Deleted" the computer informed.

'**Now is my chance I need to knock'em out before the computer deletes everything**' with that thought Ash starts to concentrate his aura and psychic abilities to become invisible and opens the storage closet door.

"What was that?" grunt 1 asked grunt 2. "I don't know. The only thing there is a storage closet and I don't see anyone ther-" grunt 2 tried to answer only to be knocked out and hit the floor with a thud alongside grunt 1 shortly after.

"Okay need to stop this quickly and if I could get some names from these I can lead the police to Giovanni."Ash said to himself no longer invisible.

"50% Deleted" the computer informed . . . . again.

"Uh . . . I hope this button is the thing that stops the process." Ash said while pressing a big red button that said ABORT PROCESSES.

"Stopping Deletion Process. . . . . Stopped" beeped the computer. Ash quickly copied all files onto a flashdrive and told Mewtwo to teleport him to the nearest police station.

* * *

**Celadon Police Station**

With a poof, Ash appeared in front of the station and ran inside and started saying "Give this to Officer Jenny and tell her to look at the files and do this as soon as you see her. Am I clear?" The receptionist nodded confused as to what was inside the piece of plastic that was so important.

"Good-bye" Ash said before he teleported away. After that Officer Jenny walked in and looked frustrated about something.

"Hello Officer Jenny. Something just came and I was told to give it to you."The receptionist said as she walked in.

"Huh. . . oh hello. Sorry, I was just trying to figure out why there are so many rockets here and where do they go? It feels like they are hiding out in the city. You said you had something for me right, that might take my mind off of things." Jenny said.

_30 minutes later_

The receptionist, Susan, was about to punch-out for the day when she saw Jenny ordering the police force to start moving and had already called Viridian City's police force to go to the Viridian Gym.

"Officer Jenny, what is going on right now?" Susan asked the anxious officer.

"The files you gave me contained information on Team Rocket, their bases, and those who financially support them." replied Officer Jenny.

* * *

_Tenth year of Training_

"You know what Lucario? I can't believe it's been 5 years since Team Rocket fell. So much has happened during that time that it feels like more time has passed." Ash said reminiscing as he looked at the sleeping Raichu at his side.

'Yeah. To think you would be a descendant of not just one aura guardian but two of them! I found it hilarious how Mew snuck you into the Hall of Origins by turning you into a shiny mew, only to be tackled/nuzzled by Latias and Manaphy. Then Arceus realized who you were and undid the transformation to speak with you. You, also, became best friends with the creator of the universe, Master.' Lucario said to Ash.

"Well, I am glad he talked to me, he taught me how to use Aura Judgment and that attacks is really powerful and it looks like a Draco Meteor made of Aura."Ash smiled back at his partner.

'How long should we stay here on New Island, Master?' asked Lucario.

"I say that we stay for two more years before we leave. It gives all my Pokémon a chance to master all their moves including their fusion moves. Besides this island is great and ever since Mew decided to come live with us, we have been learning a lot of new moves since then."Ash answered, "And I can see that you and Gardevoir are getting along nicely."

'Well, I um . . . uh . . . Yeah, I guess we are, Master.' Lucario said somewhat flustered.

"So, can I expect to hear the pitter-patter of eggs shells?" Ash said slyly.

'Master, you know we can't breed, right?' Lucario said slightly depressed. Ash frowned and thought '**I need to speak to Arceus about that.**'

'Father, I need to speak with you, Lucario can stay.' Gardevoir spoke snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

"Of course, what is it you want to speak to me about?" replied Ash.

'It's about what we are going to do after we finish training, Father.' said Gardevoir.

"We'll take the world by storm and win every league and tournament to become a Pokémon Master. Whoo!" replied Ash enthusiastically.

'Of course, even after all this time you are still a child, Master.' Lucario said grinning and Gardevoir giggled at the statement.

'He wouldn't be himself if he wasn't childish, Lucario.' Gardevoir said smiling.

'I suppose so.' agreed Lucario. With that conversation over, Ash headed to sleep in his room at the stadium with the already sleeping Raichu.

_End Flashback_

'Ash, we are done with the preparations needed.' Arceus informed.

"How long did it take?" Ash asked.

'About 30 seconds, why do you ask?' Arceus replied.

"No reason, it just felt longer than that for some reason." Ash said back.

'Ready for war Ash?' Arceus asked before Ash was sent back in time without getting a chance to answer.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Psky: I guess I'll answer a few questions you guys might have for me._**

**_Q1: Since ash is going back in time will he re-meet Serena?_**

**_Psky: Yes of course he will re-meet her but it probably won't happen till the Kalos arc._**

**_Q2:_** **_but it will be interesting to Ash Serena or with another?_**

**_Psky: If you're asking will Ash be with Serena, I don't know but I might have romance as a main part but I don't know as I have said. I do know that Ash will probably get kissed a lot by girls and might go on 'dates' but not much will happen in Kanto._**

**_Ash: That was fun and all but I think you should be doing other things right now._**

**_Psky: Fine. But if anyone of you have questions I will try to answer them to the best of my ability._**

**_Arceus: Okay with that through. . . Farewell!_**


	3. Ch 1 A Second Start

**_An: _**

**_Psky: So sorry about not updating, I want to say I have an excuse or reason but I really don't._**

**_Ash: Lazy bastard._**

**_Psky: HEY! At least I completed the PokeDex!_**

**_Ash: Thaat is not my fault. Damn writers…_**

**_Psky: Okay. . . Continuing, I don't own Pokemon and stuff. It would be to troublesome. Damn, I've been reading to much Naruto fanfiction._**

-ooo-

"Hi"- Normal Speech

"_Hi_"- PokeSpeech

'Hi'- Aura/Telepathy Speech

'**What the…?**'- Thoughts

**_An:_**\- Author's notes

"Hello"- Computerized Speech

_Timeskip/Flashback_

**Scene Change**

-ooo-

**_A Second Start_**

It's a sunny afternoon in Pallet town as it usually is but something big is about to happen. As sunlight floods into a small room with walls covered in Pokemon themed posters and plushies, we find our hero half on the bed and half on the floor.

'ASH! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY SNORLAX!' Arceus screamed.

"AHHHH! What the Magikarp!?" Ash yelled as he stood up.

'Ash, It's me Arceus. So be quiet so I can explain what happened. The truth is. . . I lied!'

'**What!? Why would you do that?**'

'It's because I wanted to give you another shot at life but knowing you, you would've said no. So I just sent you back. Don't waste this opportunity and don't worry about the time line, that has been taken care of.'

'**Geez, I can't have a normal life can I!?**' Ash thought. As Ash got up he noticed a distinct lack of weight on his chest. He looked around his room until he noticed his calendar with a note saying 'Start of my Pokemon journey.'

"INEEDTOGO!INEEDTOGO!"Ash yelled as he ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and waved bye to his mom.

* * *

**Prof. Oak's Lab**

As Ash runs toward the lab's entrance he sees a large crowd and remembers that Gary was an ass before the Silver Conference. He decides to ignore the shout of '_Hey Ashy-boy!'_ and run to the front door.

_Knock Knock_

Oak opens the door and is slightly surprised that Ash didn't show up in lets the boy in and leads him to where the Pokemon are.

"Ah, Hello, my boy. I'm glad to see that you are now, though I don't have anymore starter Pokemon for you. But I guess you can just take my fourth Pokemon. I caught it recently, so it might be hostile towards humans." Prof. Oak says as the Poke-Ball comes out, "Go on."

Ash quickly picks up the Poke-Ball and releases the Pokemon inside it. The blinding light slowly morphs into the shape of a small rodent. Pikachu opens his eyes slowly and yawns showing off his teeth. Ash gathers a small amount of aura into his palms and goes to rub Pikachu's head and Pikachu remembers what's going on.

"_Hi Ash. Guess it's time to start over , should've known this would happen with you around._" Pikachu smirks as he climbs onto Ash's shoulder. Ash sweatdropped at that statement.

"Well Prof. Oak, I thinks it's time for me to start my journey. Bye!" Ash says as he flies out the door. He says his good-byes and starts walking on Route 1.

* * *

**Route 1**

Walking on the route, Ash and Pikachu are seen talking about food. Pikachu's ears twitch as he hears something to the side of the road.

"_Hey Ash, I hear something over there and it sounds like a scream._" Pikachu says while pointing in the direction he heard the scream in. Ash nods and starts running to help. As soon as he gets there he sees a familiar face. Misty was being attacked by a Gyarados.

"Pikachu use Thunder!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder with sparking cheeks and let loose the electricity, shocking the Gyarados. The Gyarados was paralyzed as Ash told Pikachu to use Quick Attack. Pikachu smashed into water/flying type.

_Thump_

The Gyarados fainted and hit the floor. Ash tossed a Poke-Ball and it hit the Pokemon, sucking in the Poke-Ball rocked back and forth three times before.

_DING!_

Ash walked forward and picked up the Poke-Ball and said, "Yes! I got a Gyarados." Misty decided to make her presence noticed at that moment.

"Umm… Hi, thank you for saving me. I'm Misty Waterflower." Misty said shyly. Ash, for one is shocked but snaps out of it quickly.

"Hi. My names Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash said while petting Pikachu's head. Misty looks around for her bike when she notices the broken metal heap. She starts to walk towards it but stops when she feels her ankle hurt. As notices it and walks over to he and asks, "Do you want me to carry you to Viridian City, we aren't to far from there."

Misty wants to say no but she doesn't have any other way of getting to Viridian. Misty gathers up enough wit to say yes. Ash picks her up bridal–style and starts to walk towards Viridian City with Pikachu on Ash's head.

'**Woah… He is really nice and reliable. I wonder if should keep traveling with him.'** Misty thought as she looked over at Ash. What she didn't know was how lucky Ash can get as well as unlucky. Misty was broken out of her musings when she noticed they stop moving.

"Hey Ash, what's the matter wh-"

Ash just pointed up as she was speaking. When she saw the golden bird Pokemon flying in the sky she became mesmerized at the sight.

"Huh… Guess this is a sign of good luck. Seeing a rare Pokemon like that. Well lets' get going." Ash said as Pikachu jumped of Ash's head and pIcked up a Rainbow Feather. Ash sent a telepathic thanks to Pikachu and kept walking on the road to Viridian.

* * *

**Viridian City**

"You there! Stop in the name of the Law." Officer Jenny ordered. Ash stopped walking as Jenny asked him for an ID and Ash handed his Poke-Dex.

" You need a lift? I'm sure I could get you there fast enough."

"Thanks Officer Jenny but I do have one question. Is Jenny your Family name or your first name?"

"HAAAA HAA HAAA! I can't believe it you're the first person who has figured it out. Yes, I do have a first name it's Emmei.(**_AN: It's suppose to be like emerald because Viridian is a very green place and the same goes for the Joys ex. Viridian- Nurse Viridi Joy_**) Let's ride Ash! WOO WHOOOO!" Misty was dumb founded for finding out that Jenny wasn't their first names. In the time it took her to process it she noticed that the were already in the Pokemon Center.

"Em what have I told you about driving motorcycles into medical treatment buildings." Nurse Joy scolded lightly.

"Not to do it, especially here." Emmei mumbled back the answer. Viridi nodded content with the answer before turning towards Ash.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center. Do your Pokemon need healing? Yes? Okay place your Pokemon/Poke-Balls here and they will be healed shortly. Em, here, will go help your friend." Ash nodded and sat down as Misty was helped by Emmei.

'**Wait! I need to call mom and tell her I made it to Viridian safely.**' Ash thought as he got out his Poke-gear and dialed his mom.

*BRZZT*

"Hello. Ketchum residence, this is Delia Ketchum speaking."

"Hi mom. I made it to Viridian safely and I meet a new friend on the way."

"Really? It took your father a week to get there but then again he wasn't the best at reading maps or really just going in a straight line."

"Yeah. Can you tell me what Dad looked like?"

"I-I suppose I can. He liked the color red so he wore I a lot so he might be wearing his Red collar shirt, shoes and hat with blue pants. He had black straight hair, black eyes and he became tanner as he aged but last time I saw him he said he was going to the top of a mountain so he might be paler."

"Thanks mom. I love you, bye!"

*BRZZT*

"I think it's around now that Prof. Oak called." Just as Ash said that the videophone started to ring. Ash walked around the counter and answered the phone.

*BRZZT*

"AH! Hello. Ash why did you answer the phone? I was calling Viridian City."

"Professor, you should fix the camera first. To answer your question this is Viridian."

"Ah well then, have you caught any Pokemon yet?"

"Yeah. I caught a Gyarados… why?"

"Ha! Now Gary owes me 1000 Poke-Dollars."

"Prof., really you bet money on whether or not I would catch a Pokemon. Oh and I also saw another Pokemon. It was a golden bird Pokemon but I don't think it was from Kanto."

"Hmm… Interesting. I think I'll call a colleague of mine in another region. Be sure to keep me updated on the Pokemon you catch. Good-Bye"

"Bye Prof. Oak."

*BRZZT*

"Hey Ash! Thanks for helping me get here." Misty Said as she walked on crutches."Nurse Joy said that if I had tried to walk on it, I might have been worse off." At this point Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny came out and handed Ash his Pokemon.

"Hi Ash. We should probably get ready for the idiots." Pikachu said before he yawned.

"Nice to see you're all better now Pikachu." Ash said as Emmei started to leave without a word.

_An hour later_

_BOOOOOM!_

"Dear me! What was that!?" Viridi franticly shouted. Ash and Pikachu quickly ran to the front desk and got ready for a battle.

A laugh echoed through the room as the smoke clear out. What was left in the place where the smoke was a woman with long red hair and a white Team Rocket uniform, a man holding a rose with blue hair a bit above his shoulders and white Team Rocket uniform, and a Meowth.

(Insert Team Rocket Original Motto)

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped with his cheeks sparking.

"Wait! Hold on! This isn't fair at all!" Jessie cried out as the Thunderbolt struck. All three bumbling buffoons were sent flying.

"AHH! WE'RE BLASTING OFF FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!" Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed as they disappeared with a twinkle in the night sky.

"Thank you Ash, Pikachu for keeping this place safe. Come over here for a sec." Viridi said and Ash walked over. What Ash expected was not what actually happened. Viridi kissed Ash on the cheek and gave him a piece of paper. Ash looked at the paper and saw it was her phone number. Ash blushed as he went to his room an went to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

Ash groggily got up and stretched with Pikachu doing the same. Ash changed into his normal traveling clothes and gathered his things walked to the main hall and saw Misty sitting their waiting for him.

"Hey Mist. Ready to head out." Ash said as he walked up to her.

"Who said I was going with you?" Misty said as she looked away from him.

"Well unless you want to go through Viridian Forest like that. Alone. With bugs. Not being able to get through it fast enough." Ash countered playfully. Misty paled before blushing in embarrassment and mumbling a 'fine'.

"Great! Let's head towards more adventures!" Ash yelled as he got outside of the building. Misty trailing a bit behind with a small smile. She could tell that traveling with Ash would be exciting.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Psky:Well this should do for a Chapter. What do you think Luca-I mean Riolu?_**

**_Riolu:I think you could've done better but it is your first legit story. It feels a bit rushed don't ya think._**

**_Psky:Yeah but well- whatever I just want to get through the boring bits. Fine *sigh* Here have an omake for making you what for so long._**

**_Riolu:Really you're giving them an omake for that? Most authors just offer an apology. Well I definitely won't complain. Let's get on with it!_**

* * *

**_Omake:If Ash wore his Aura Guardian Outfit_**

Misty was not having a good day today. First, she left all her best Pokemon with her sisters. Then, she lost her good lures so she had to fish with the basic lure and that brings us to now where she is being attacked by a Gyarados. The Gyarados lunged toward her and she barely jumped out of the way. Her ankle twisted when she landed and she fell down. The Gyarados started to charge a hyper beam and she closed her eyes knowing she couldn't get away in time from the attack.

When she resigned to her fate, she heard a yell of '_Aura Shield_'. She opened her eyes to see a young teen in front her with a blue transparent barrier in front of him.

'**Mmm. He looks good.'**she thought as the young man ordered the Pikachu to attack. She watched him battle the Gyarados and capture it. The young teen picked up the Poke-ball and walked toward her.

"Hello. My name is Ash Ketchum or if you want to be formal Sir Ketchum." The newly dubbed 'Ash' said with his right hand on his heart and the other arm behind his back and a slight bow.

"H-h-hello. My name is M-Misty Waterflower." She stammered out. Ash gained a small smile and picked her up bridal style as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

Misty didn't even question him as she was in a deep trance with his loving, carefree dark brown(or was it black?) eyes, lightning-bolt birth-marks, and spiky black hair. She didn't know what it was but there was one thing she was certain about.

It was love at first sight.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Psky: How'd ya like it? I think it was good but a review would be nice. BTW Ash looks like an above average 14 yr old._**


End file.
